wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cottage
, Chile]] A cottage is a modest dwelling, typically in a rural, or semi-rural location (although there are cottage-style dwellings in cities). In the United Kingdom, the term cottage tends to denote a rurally- (sometimes village-) located property, of traditional build. Some examples of cottages are Victorian cottages, stone cottages, timber framed cottages and mock cottages. Mock cottages are post war homes designed to look like cottages. Older, pre-Victorian cottages tend to have restricted height, and exposed timbers. This sometimes means that the eave timbers intrude into the actual living space, and quite often, especially in recent renovations, the relevant timbers (purlins, rafters, posts, etc.) can be exposed enhancing the cottage experience. However, in most other settings, the term "cottage" denotes a small, often cosy dwelling, and small size is integral to the description, but in other places such as Canada, the term exists with no connotation of size at all (cf. vicarage or hermitage). In Southern Ontario, Canada, the term "cottage" usually refers to a vacation/summer home, often located near a body of water. However, this is more commonly called a "cabin" in Western Canada, Newfoundland and Labrador, a "chalet" in Quebec, and a "camp" in Northern Ontario, New Brunswick and the adjacent US states of Maine, Vermont, Pennsylvania, New Hampshire and Northern New York. According to the Oxford English Dictionary, the term 'cottage' is used in North America to represent 'a summer residence (often on a large and sumptuous scale) at a watering-place or a health or pleasure resort' with its first recognised use dating to 1882, in reference to Bar Harbor in Maine. is typical of those in Canada]] Cottages in Canada and the U.S. of Michigan]] In North America, most buildings known as cottages are used for weekend or summer getaways by city dwellers. It is also not uncommon for the owners of cottages to rent their properties to tourists as a source of revenue. In Saint John, U.S. Virgin Islands, most buildings known as cottages or vacation rentals are used for weekend or summer getaways. Canadian cottages are generally located next to lakes, rivers, or the ocean in forested areas. They are used as a place to spend holidays with friends and family; common activities including swimming, canoeing, waterskiing, fishing, hiking, and sailing. There are also many well-known summer colonies. Cottage living is one of the most popular tourist draws in Ontario, Canada, parts of which have come to be known as cottage country. This term typically refers to the north and south shores of Georgian Bay, Ontario, Muskoka, Ontario, Haliburton, Ontario, and the Kawartha Lakes, Ontario, but has also been used to describe several other Canadian regions. The practice of renting cottages has become widespread in these regions, especially with rising property taxes for waterfront property. Cottages of the seasonal-use type are generally referred to as "cabins" in the United States, particularly in the Midwest and West. In much of Northern Ontario, New England, and Northern New York a summer house near a body of water is known as a camp. Cottages in Finland ]] Statistics Finland defines that a cottage (in Finnish: mökki, in Swedish stuga or villa) is "a residential building that is used as a holiday or free-time dwelling and is permanently constructed or erected on its site" Statistics Finland . Finnish cottages are traditionally built of logs, but other wood constructions have become common. They are usually situated close to water, and almost all have a sauna. There are 474,277 cottages in Finland (2005), the country with 187,888 lakes and 179,584 islands. Rental holiday cottages of enterprises engaged in the accommodation industry, buildings of holiday villages and buildings on garden allotments are excluded in the statistics. 4,172 new cottages were built in 2005. Most cottages are situated in the municipalities of Kuusamo (6,196 cottages on January 1, 2006), Kuopio (5,194), Ekenäs (Tammisaari - 5,053), Mikkeli (4,649), and Mäntyharju (4,630). Cottages in Sweden cottage]] The formal Swedish term for cottages is fritidshus (vacation house) or stuga, of which there are 680.000 in Sweden (2007). According to Statistics Sweden, about 50% of the Swedish population has access to a vacation house Statistics Sweden. In everyday talk, Swedes refer to their cottages as lantstället (the country house) or stugan (the cottage). Most vacation houses in Sweden are to be found along the coasts and around the major cities. Prices vary a lot depending on location; a modern seaside house near Stockholm may cost 100 times as much as a simple cottage in the inner regions of northern Sweden. Until the end of World War II, only a small wealthy elite could afford vacation houses - often both a large seaside house and a hunting cabin up north. During the rapid urbanisation in the 1950s and 60's, many families were able to retain their old farmhouses, village cottages and fisherman cabins and convert them into vacation houses. In addition, economic growth made it possible even for low income-families to buy small lots in the countryside where they could erect simple houses. Former vacation houses near the large cities have gradually been converted into permanent homes as a result of urban sprawl. The traditional Swedish cottage is a simple panelled house made by wood and painted in red. They may contain 1-3 small bedrooms and also a small bathroom. In the combined kitchen and living room (storstuga) there is usually a fireplace. Today, many cottages have been extended with "outdoor rooms" (semi-heated external rooms with glass walls and a thin roof) and large wood terraces. As a result of the friggebod reform in 1979, many cottage owners have built additional guesthouses on their lots. Cottages in Hong Kong Cottages are commonly found in the New Territories region of Hong Kong. City dwellers flock to these cottages during holidays and summer months to get away from the hustle and bustle of Hong Kong. Most are three storey brick structures with balconies on the upper floors. There is often an open roofed area for eating and entertaining. These dwellings have full rooms and kitchens. Cottages in Britain , London]] One type of cottage is a called a penty. The term is used to refer to a labourer's or fisherman's one-roomed house, often attached to a larger property. Farmer's cottages are another example, and as the name suggests are usually set in rural locations. Farmer's cottages are purpose built, and are typically "two up, two down", semi detached properties, although many have been modified to create larger, more comfortable, and more expensive country homes. Cottages in Ireland Irish cottages ( ) were historically the homes of farm workers and labourers, but in recent years the term has assumed a romantic connotation especially when referring to cottages with thatched roofs. These thatched cottages were once to be seen all over Ireland but now are now mostly built for the tourist industry. See also * Ben-and-but - a simple cottage, having only an inner and outer room * Bothy - simple shelter * Bungalow – type of single-storey house * Cottage garden * Dacha – seasonal or year-round second homes located in the exurbs of Soviet and Russian cities * Garden real estate – property with gardens * Log cabin - small house built from logs * Mar del Plata style - a small living unit located in and around the resort city of Mar del Plata, Argentina * Mobile home * Mountain hut - building located in the mountains intended to provide food and shelter to mountaineers and hikers * Pied-à-terre – small living unit, typically located in a large city * Sommerhus – term used in the Scandavian countries to describe the popular holiday homes or summer cottages * Vacation rental – term in the travel industry meaning renting out a furnished apartment or house on a temporary basis to tourists as an alternative to a hotel * Vernacular architecture - traditional architecture in a particular area * Wilderness hut - rent-free, open dwelling place for temporary accommodation References Further reading ;Current editions: *Sayer, Karen. Country cottages: a cultural history (Manchester University Press, 2000). *Woodforde, John. The Truth About Cottages: A History and an Illustrated Guide to 50 Types of English Cottage (I B Tauris & Co Ltd, 2007) ;Out of copyrisght (free download): *Papworth, John B. Rural residences : a series of designs for cottages (London, R. Ackermann, 1818). *Downing, A. J. Cottage Residences ( New York : J. Wiley & son, 1873). *Dawber, E. G. & Davie, W. G. Old cottages and farmhouses in Kent and Sussex (London, B. T. Batsford, 1900) *Ditchfield, P. H. Picturesque English cottages and their doorway gardens (J.C. Winston Co., 1905). *Holme, Charles. Old English country cottages (Office of "The Studio", London, New York, Parus, 1906). *Green, W. C. & Davie, W. G. Old cottages & farm-houses in Surrey (London, B. T. Batsford, 1908). *Ditchfield, P. H. & Quinton, A. R. The cottages and the village life of rural England (London, J.M. Dent & sons ltd., 1912). *Elder-Duncan, J. H. Country cottages and week-end homes (London, Cassell and co. ltd., 1912). *Kirby, J. H. Modern cottages (self pub. n.d). External links *Cottages (Books on cottages free to download at archive.org). Category:House types Category:Agricultural buildings